Secrets
by Rickychick
Summary: Yami is very worried about Yugi lately, becuase something appears to be bothering him. However Yugi is too afraid to tell Yami his problems because that means admitting his true feelings. A one chapter Puzzle shipping story.


Yami walked up to the small boy sitting on the stairs. He was seriously worried about Yugi at the moment, because the boy appeared very down.

"Hey, Yugi, what's up?" Yami asked warily. Yugi always got touchy if Yami asked him that.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just a bit tired," Yugi replied sullenly. That was always his excuse.

Yami just shrugged his shoulders in defeat and wandered off. He couldn't be bothered with trying to work out Yugi's problem anymore.

Yugi sighed once Yami had gone. He wanted to tell Yami his problem _so _badly, but he couldn't. He knew that things would be worse between them if he did. If he told Yami, Yami would hate him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday morning and the Pharaoh hovered uncertainly outside Yugi's door. Normally he would go and wake him, but today he wasn't sure. Things were very awkward with them at the moment.

Yami quietly pushed open the door to the smaller boy's bedroom and looked at Yugi sleeping. His face was the perfect picture of peace. He was curled up into a tight ball, the covers tucked under his chin, his lips slightly parted. He made a small noise, as if he was dreaming. Yami knew he should leave the boy, but he felt oddly reluctant to go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, and yawned, stretching his arms above his head. It was a Saturday and normally he would've tried to get another hour sleep, but he felt completely awake. There were too many thoughts going through his head.

He knew that he would have to tell Yami what was wrong soon, otherwise he would go crazy, but he didn't know how.

Wearily he got up and dressed, shoving on some old clothes he wore for slobbing around the house.

Once he was dressed he stepped tentatively out of his room, looking around for Yami. Once he saw the Pharaoh wasn't there, he stepped into the corridor.

"Hey Yugi!"

Yugi nearly jumped ten foot in the air.

"Where did you come from?" Yugi asked. Yami had _not_ been there a second ago.

"Bathroom," Yami replied. That was when Yugi noticed he was only wearing a towel. Yugi face went scarlet.

_Get a get grip of yourself Yugi, _he scolded himself.

"I'm going to have breakfast now," Yami said, "will you join me?"

"Um, I'm not very hungry thanks, I think I'll have a shower," Yugi replied, sidling past Yami, and stepping into the bathroom. Once in there he shut the door, and then sank down to the floor.

_What is your problem Yugi? You're inventing things that aren't there, and anyway, he wouldn't look twice at you. _

Outside the bathroom was Yami, leaning against the other side of the door.

_What is Yugi's problem, why is he avoiding my company? Have a done something to upset him? What is going on? _

"AGHH!" Yami yelled, getting very frustrated.

Inside the bathroom Yugi jumped when he heard that noise, and called out: "Yami?"

"I'm fine, I just stubbed my toe," Yami said lamely, then ran down the corridor, to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yami?" Yugi called out, peering into the pharaoh's bedroom.

He wasn't there.

"Yami?" Yugi called again, wandering through the house.

"Yugi," a voice said from behind the small boy.

"Agh!" Yugi yelled, jumping up for the third time that day.

"What, what's wrong?" Yami asked anxiously, not understanding Yugi's yell.

"You, you're always creeping up on me, and scaring me!" Yugi complained, trying to regain his composure.

For some reason this caused Yami to start laughing, and once he started he couldn't stop.

This caused Yugi to start laughing, and once they were both in hysterics, they really couldn't stop.

After about five minutes Yami managed to stop laughing, but the moment he looked at Yugi he was off again.

"Ok, Ok," Yugi said, gasping for air, "time to stop laughing now."

"Yes, right, good!" Yami agreed, holding onto the edge of the table.

The moment they stopped laughing, Yugi felt awkward again, but he knew that if he didn't explain to Yami now, then he never would.

"Yami, I need to tell you why I've been so down lately," Yugi said.

Yami didn't say anything, but just let Yugi gather his thoughts.

"Sometimes," Yugi started, "Sometimes I feel so insignificant, like if I wasn't there, no-one would care, no-one would notice," Yugi looked at Yami at this point, but Yami just nodded at him to carry on.

"I'm not like you, I'm not a very cool person, a very confident parson, I'm not out going, I'm not particularly interesting," at this point Yami was about to protest, but Yugi put his hand out to silence him, "sometimes I wish… I wish I wasn't me, I wish I was someone else because then…then you…"

_Then you would love me_, Yugi finished silently. He stopped then and just looked at the floor, unable to look at Yami.

Yami didn't know what to say, but he found words coming out his mouth anyway.

"If you were someone different Yugi, if you weren't you then… then, I wouldn't… I wouldn't love you."

Once he'd said this, Yami's hands shot up to his mouth, as if he wanted to stuff the words back into his mouth.

Yugi's head shot up and he stared at Yami, not quite taking in what he'd said.

"Well," Yami said, trying to think of how he could pretend he hadn't meant what he'd said, however it seemed he didn't need to because Yugi had walked round the table to the older boy, and suddenly Yami felt the magical sensation of Yugi's lips on his.


End file.
